Gray Ashburn
THIS IS A REJECTED BIO! IT IS NOT CANON! Physical *Height: 5 foot 10in *Weight: 175 pounds *Eye Color: Green *Hair Color: Sandy brown *ATA Gene Status: Untested *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: General Wolfe Elementary School *Secondary: Prince of Wales Secondary *Post Secondary Education: British Columbia Institute of Technology **Enrolled: 2014 **Class of 2019 *Military Education: Canadian Forces Naval Engineering School **Enrolled: 2019 **Class of 2020 Family *Father: Jonathan Ashburn (Missing, Presumed Dead) **Dock Worker **Born: 10/24/65 **Missing 06/20/15 *Mother: Nancy Ashburn **Born: 07/12/74 *Pets: Mikey (Turtle) Career History *Entered Canadian Navy on the Direct-Entry Officer (DEO) Plan **2019 *Assigned to HMCS Bonaventure **2020 - March 2023 *Assigned to HMCS Poseidon **July 2023 – March 2024 *Assigned to training center at Canadian Forces Base Halifax **March 2024 – September 2025 *Transferred to HMCS Polaris **September 2025 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Acting Sub-Lieutenant: 03/30/2020 Background Gray Ashburn was born in Vancouver grew up as a only child, to Jonathan and Nancy Ashburn. Gray from a early age love to take things apart to see how they worked to the dismay of his parents after he took apart there kitchen table. Gray’s father Jonathan was a shift manager for Vancouver Fraser Port Authority. His mother Nancy was an accountant for MGM. His love for Sci-Fi and engineering led him to join the military after the disclosure of the Stargate Program in order to get into space immediately after he graduated from high school Gray in rolled to British Columbia Institute of Technology, taking engineering. The unexplained disappearance of his father shocked the family and nearly caused Gray to flunk in college but after an intervention by friends he was able to get on with life and finished school. During college Gray enlisted into the Canadian Navy on the Direct-Entry Officer (DEO) Plan as the Navy was hurting for qualified Engineers. He was sent to the Canadian Forces Naval Engineering School in Halifax for training about earth spaceships and alien tech. Gray was assigned to HMCS Bonaventure during a crew rotation period. Aboard Bonaventure he gained valuable hands on experience and practicality of the ships systems. After Canada’s purchase of the UNV Poseidon he was assigned to assist with its refit and training of junior engineers that would soon serve aboard her. After the Poseidon launched for her shakedown cruise he put in for a transfer for an instructors position at CFB Halifax. There he learned that teaching in a class room was completely different form doing hands on training were he put in a transfer for deployed he was denied after the Enigma Emergence since so many trained personal were killed in the battle and no one was able to replace him. During his tenure at CFB Halifax he wrote several dozen re-writes of ship board maintenance Standard Operating Protocols. After numerous transfer requisites he was finally transferred aboard HMCS Polaris. Personality Gray is an optimistic pessimist seeing the darker cloud in every silver lining, diligent in his duty’s boarder lining OCD when it come to the maintenance and preventive maintenance aboard ship. Gray enjoys just relaxing watching anime and reading old Sci-Fi books sipping a cold beer. Cannot stand to see any ship he’s worked on to be strained or damaged. Qualifications & Skill *Welding licensed *Cook *EVA qualified *Masters in engineering *Starship shipwright *small arms qualified *F-302 mechanic qualified Category:Canadian Forces Personnel Category:Canadians Category:HMCS Polaris Crew Category:Rejected Bios